shattered dreams
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: The third and last part of Mairi's adventures in the horrorverse. Relationships will be tested, but will they stand the test or break. Rated M (if it were possible) for violence and sexual themes...


Spring came to Crystal Lake and the scent of herbs and wild flowers filled the air. Life had settled down nicely the last view month. The killers kept an unstable peace with only some minor bickering, which Mairi found rather amusing, but no serious fight broke out. Now by May, Jason grew more restless going out every night and made sure there were no trespassers. On occasions Michael would accompany him, enjoying the thrill of the kill. Mairi would go around her daily chores at home when she was off duty. She felt safe and happy here, glad that everything was finally turning out well.

She turned, as the guys headed for the exit.

"You going on a hunt?"

She asked them. Jason, touching the sheath of his machete nodded.

 _Yeah saw a van drive down the gravel road a bit earlier_.

Mairi bit her lips.

"Stay safe. Both of you."

Again Jason nodded, smiling beneath his mask. Michael just snorted.

 **They wont even know what hit them.**

With that they went out and disappeared into the forest. Mairi stayed at the door watching her boys retreat. To be honest, she sometimes felt bad for the poor teens who where foolish enough to come here. She hoped, that someday she could find a way to stop them from coming. Maybe a "no trespassers sign" would help? She sighed, returning into the cabin and closing the door behind her. Every time they went on a hunt, she feared for her boys to get hurt or even worse for one of them not to return. Mairi shook herself and put on some music. No. That wouldn't happen, they watch out for each other and both were nearly indestructible. They would be fine.

...

...

They found the campsite of the teens on the other side of the lake at an abandoned cabin that had belonged to the Higgins family. Since Jason had been on the killing spree there, the Higgins family had vacated the place, but still teenagers and young adult would come out there for some stupid games of dare or the general feeling of adventure. The six teens had assembled around a huge campfire, the females drinking beer while the males had a whiskey bottle circling around. The sexual tension of the group was nearly palpable.

The two killers had crouched down behind some thick bushes listening in on them. It was not their time to strike, yet they both knew that they had to be patient until the group would split up. By midnight the mood was up high thanks to the alcohol, the teens were telling dirty jokes and started kissing and fumbling each other. And then one of the girls asked.

"Why is that place empty any way? Looks like a decent place."

A boy in a red t-shirt, who went by the name of Josh straightened.

"Oh I don't wanna scare any one if I tell you the story."

A girl in bra and short pants laughed.

"Josh, if you start that way, you have to spill the story. Besides, I don't believe in urban legends."

The other teens cheered to that and Josh smiled looking from face to face before he continued.

"Ok. Then I'm gonna give it to you straight about Jason."

A dark skinned very athletic build guy laughed.

"Aw come on man, you can't be serious. The old Jason legend? Very original."

The girl who had spoken first, a small petite blond scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Jason legend? What's it about the Jason legend?"

Jenna, the girl in bra and pants smiled at her friend wickedly.

"Listen girl."

She drawled out.

"A long time ago, they say some guy drowned in the lake, because he had a giant penis. He went for a swim but his junk was so heavy that it sank like a boat anchor."

The teens burst with laughter at Jenna's interpretation of the events. In the shadows Michael had wrapped an arm around his midsection, the other pressed over his mouth and beneath his mask he bit his lips, yet couldn't help to grunt as he tried to stifle his laughter.

 _Man, get a hold of yourself._

Jason hissed angrily at Michael's outburst.

 **Heavy giant penis huh? I really have to ask Mairi about it!**

Jason shot him an angry glare.

 _Hope you can handle the truth then._

At the fire the athletic teen named Daryl turned.

"Hey guys, did you here something?"

They all turned towards the woods but his girlfriend Carol finally shook her head.

"Probably a deer or a fox."

There was a moment of silence around the fire before the little blond girl said.

"Ok, Jenna. That was very funny. But I would like to know the real legend now."

They all turned to Josh, who took a big sip out of the whiskey bottle.

"Ok. Thanks to Jenna you already know the basic details about him. His body was never recovered from the lake after he drowned as a child. And if you listen to the old-timers in town, they'll tell you he's still out there, some sort of demented creature, surviving in the wilderness, full grown by now, stalking and stealing what he needs, living off wild animals and vegetation."

Josh paused to take another sip as the whiskey bottle was handed back to him. Back in the shadows the two killers listened closely. Jason with a sour expression on his face, while Michael grinning wildly.

 **Sounds more like you.**

He said dryly adding more fuel to Jason's inner fire.

"Legend has it that Jason saw his mother beheaded that night. Then, he took his revenge, a revenge he continued to seek if anyone ever enters his wilderness again. And, by now, I guess you all know we're deep on his territory. For long years he's been dormant. And he's hungry. Jason's out there... watching... always on the prowl for intruders... ready to kill... ready to devour... thirsty for young blood."

Moira, the blond one, clung to her boyfriend Jake, her blue eyes wide in fear.

"Great Josh. You scared her!"

Jake complained but Josh only shrugged.

"She asked for it and she was warned."

Josh stood up, pulling Jenna with him, kissing her deeply.

"What about I show you a giant cock?"

He ask her with a smirk, to what Jenna giggled madly. Moira stood up as well.

"I … I think I take a shower now."

She stammered turning towards the cabins.

"You ok?"

Jake asked. She smiled back at him, twirling a strand of her long blond hair between her fingers.

"Yeah. Why don't you meet me in the bedroom in 15 minutes?"

His smile turned into a lusty grin.

"Sure you want me to come with you to the shower?"

"Oh Jake, just wait 15 minutes and when I return, have it hard and big for me ok?"

With that she went into the house with swaying hips, letting her golden hair cascade down over her back. In the shadow Michael slowly got up.

 _Where are you going?_

Jason hissed, startled out of his concentration. Michael pointed to the cabin with his knife.

 **To the showers. That girl is mine**.

With that he disappeared into the darkness. Jason growled softly before getting up and silently stalked over to the cabin.

Moira had put on a short silken nightgown as she made her way over to the bathroom. She didn't bother to turn on the light, the dim light of a single candle she carried along was all she needed to find her way. If she had turned on the light, she might had seen the dark shape pressed against the wall next to a cupboard. She entered the bathroom, placing the candle on the sink. With a smile she closed the door, knowing that her long time boyfriend would wait for her in the bedroom by the time she would be cleaned. In fact he had already come up to the bedroom, by the time she had changed into her nightgown and they had kissed long and lovingly. In a fluid motion she slipped out of the silken gown and placed it on the toilet seat, before turning the shower on. In the time the water needed to heat up, she brushed her teeth then stepped into the shower tub, pulling the semitransparent curtain shut. She let the water rain down on her for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of the soft drops showering down on her. It somehow reminded her of a soft warm summer's rain. She always loved to play in the rain as a kid and still loved to be outside on a rainy summer's day. She grabbed the soap and began to scrub it down on her torso, rubbing her full round breasts with her hands. She was already excited as her soapy hand slipped between her legs. She had to bite her lips as she rubbed herself there. Turning towards the wall, she was oblivious to the opening and closing door behind her. Moira closed her eyes while she gave her belly a soft massage, behind her a dark shape began to grow visible through the semitransparent material of the shower curtain. Without a sound Michael Myers had crept closer to his victim, now extending his hand to the shower curtain, drawing her death out to the last moment. He always had been excited by hunting and stalking the prey, the kill was only the cherry on the top. In a quick motion he drew the curtain back and raised his knife. Moira turned in surprise, thinking it was her boyfriend, not able to wait fifteen minutes. Surprise that turned into horror, as she saw the white emotionless mask with dark burning eyes behind. She drew breath to let out a scream, a scream that was cut short by the knife stabbing her in the shoulder. Her screams for help turned into screams of pain, as she called out for her boyfriend. A boyfriend that already lay dead in bed with a slit throat. Beneath his mask he smirked as she tried to defend herself, tried to grab his wrists and stop his assault on her. But her strength was just no match for his and it amused Michael that this small petite woman even tried. For a moment it occurred to him, that she had about the same stature as Mairi, this Moira even had blue eyes. Moira turned away from him and his knife entered her body for a final time, severing her spinal cord, ending her struggle. She slid down the tiled wall into a crumpled heap, while the warm water still rained down on her, washing away the thick streams of crimson blood pouring out of her body. Michael picked up the silken gown and wiped his knife clean on it. Regarding her for long moment, he compared her again to the little nurse back at the camp, hoping that he would never have to see Mairi like this again. Finally he turned and headed over to the next bedroom to take out the couple in there, only to find them slaughtered already. Jason had such a different approach in killing, while he was a thrill killer Jason was just straight forward in his methods. Michael sighed and went downstairs. On his way down he found the mangled corpse of the last girl, now there was only the athletic build Daryl left. Michael silently crossed the living room and stopped short, literally melting into the shadows, as he saw the kid stalking towards the cellar door. The guy obviously was frightened but he was armed as well with a gun. Daryl was oblivious to Michael's presence as he reached for the doorknob of the cellar door. Michael took a silent step forward and cursed beneath his breath as the floorboard creaked loudly under his weight. The kid swirled around, firing the gun at Michael and only missing him by mere inches. Michael pressed back against the wall, knowing that the next shot would surely hit him. And then suddenly the cellar door behind the young man flew open and Jason's massive body burst out of the darkness behind, swinging down a sledge hammer. It hit Daryl straight in the head, sending him to the floor, where he started convulsing. Michael stepped over to Jason and the still twitching body. Michael cocked his head to the side, the force of the hammer hadn't killed the teen.

 **Wont you kill him already?**

He asked. Jason shrugged while raising his foot. Michael was barely able to jump out of the way to avoid having brain matter spattered all over his jumpsuit, as Jason crushed the head under his heel with a sickening crash. Michael rolled his eyes.

 **Very subtle, Jason. Where did you get that hammer from any way?**

Jason looked at the heavy tool standing beside him on the floor, before picking it up and swinging it around easily.

 _Found it in the cellar. I think I keep it_.

He paused, setting the hammer down and pushing his hands into his pockets.

 _Michael, I found something else with the guy you killed upstairs._

Michael, who had already headed for the exit stopped and looked back over his shoulder. There was something in Jason's voice, he was not entirely sure how to interpret. He turned fully around to Jason, tilting his head, indicating that he was listening. Jason pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it over to Michael. The masked killer looked at the box curiously before raising his gaze to Jason.

 **You sure?**

He asked in a sincere tone of voice. Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

 _No._

He finally answered after a long almost awkward moment of silence. Michael sighed handing the box back to Jason.

 **Then you should think this over, Jason. It is no joking matter.**

Jason nodded, grabbing his hammer and headed for the exit.

 _I know Michael, I know._

They made their way back to the camp in silence. It was in the early morning hours when they arrived, Jason placing both the hammer and the small box in his shed before he wiped his shoes clean and entered his cabin. Silently he stalked upstairs, stripped down and slipped under the blankets to his sleeping Mairi. As if she felt his presence in her sleep, she turned and unconsciously snuggled up against his broad chest. Carefully not to wake her, Jason wrapped his arm about her slender frame and fell into a deep sleep full of pleasant dreams.

...

...

Deep in his boiler room Freddy Krueger sat on a wooden chair, the outstretched legs folded over one another, tapping his fingertips together. The ominous dark red light cast deep shadows on his disfigured face. He started to laugh in his deep and sinister voice.

"Oh Jason, Jason, Jason"

He laughed mockingly while he shook his head slowly.

"I was starting to wonder why that bitch helped you. Now I understand."

Again he began to cackle evilly.

"I found your weakness, Voorhees."

He leaned forward letting the red gleam hit his face, his eyes glowing in a demonic green light.

"And hell I'm gonna exploit it. But first I have to dig a little deeper."


End file.
